The present invention relates to mounting assemblies for pole or pole lights, such as for example navigation lights for boats. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting assembly which allows to position the pole light assembly at any of the selected angles about a circumference of a rotational plane.
It is a requirement in the operation of small crafts to have a light assembly for use at night or during inclement weather, so as to allow other boat operators to identify the position of a particular boat on water. For this purpose, a stern light is usually positioned on the hull of a boat, such that the pole carrying a light assembly extends upwardly from the hull in a substantially perpendicular manner. In some cases, however, it is convenient to change the position of the pole, i.e. to move it away from the vertical position during non-use.
To solve the problem, various designs have been offered. Some of them allow removal of the boat light from the base assembly when not in use. One of such examples is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,800 issued on Sep. 3, 1974 to Stewart et al and entitled "Boat Pole Light Base Assembly". In that patent, a cover plate of the base assembly urges a locking clip against the light pole to frictionally secure the pole within the base plate bore. When the pole is removed, the cover plate is slidable to cover the bore and is locked in a covering position by the locking clip member.
Such an arrangement presents certain disadvantages, since the pole light, to make the assembly convenient for the user, has to be removed and stored some place else.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the known devices and provision of an adjustable mounting assembly for securing a pole, such as a pole for a boat light.